Race-to-the-finish board games are well known. In common with them all is a path divided into intermediate stations between start and finish stations, some of the intermediate stations bearing labels defining some sort of obstacle which prevents a player from moving unimpeded from the start to finish stations. Presenting interesting obstacles which are different from usual obstacles yet can be understood by players of every age from first graders to adults is a challenge to board game designers and it is the object of the present invention to provide an improved board game which presents new and challenging but easily understood obstacles.